


Four Years A Slave To You

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, I love yous, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Sappy, anniversary sex, blowjob, nork, oils, on a couch though, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: Exactly four years ago South managed to convince both her brother and friend to go on a blind date. Needless to say, it's been going pretty well.





	Four Years A Slave To You

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my laptop for probably a month or more now... so why not share it! Unbeta'd

North was pretty sure that the best moments in his life to date, he could relate back to the three most important people.

Theta’s first words being Papa.

Delta agreeing to let him and York adopt him.

Then there was the night he met York. He hadn’t realised just how deeply he had fallen for the younger man almost immediately after meeting him, but that moment still changed almost his entire life, and he had one person to thank for that.

North had been enjoying a relaxing evening so far, the boys were outside playing in the garden, and York had left him alone with his book for a while to preen for their date later. South was coming to collect the boys for most of the evening as well as all night, so their dads could have some much deserved alone time.

However his sister’s arrival was as loud as it always was. She burst in with bags of candy for the boys, which North didn’t object to, as she would be the one trying to get them to sleep and not him. With her entrance, there was no point in trying to continue reading but he stubbornly left his book opened on his lap, remaining in the sitting room until eventually she made her way to him, York in tow. He had heard them chattering outside of the closed door and the moment they entered together he knew something was up. There was a determination in South’s eye and the hint of a grin on York’s lips that evoked a sigh before either one could even speak to him. 

“Seriously?” South plopped herself down on the couch across from North, crossing those long legs of hers. “You’ve got a hot date tonight and you’re just sitting in here reading?”

“Not all of us need two hours of primping just to look socially acceptable South.” He responded, turning the corner on his book and closing it as York shot him a disgusted look from the doorway.

“That better not be me you’re addressing.” He pouted, but one shared look from South and a snicker escaped him. With a simple eye roll, North tossed his book to the side and leaned forward, elbows resting on his legs as he gazed from one to the other.

“What?” They shared another gaze. “C’mon… out with it… what is it this time?”

“North I don’t think you should be so short with South.” York interjected, closing the door as the quiet bickering over a gobstopper in the kitchen turned into the usual childish roaring. “I mean…if it wasn’t for her…” Here they went again.

“I mean… wow it’s really been _four whole years_ since I set you up with your boyfriend.” It was true, South’s constant annoyance and pleading to set up her brother with the hot guy from her kickboxing lessons had led to the two of them meeting. There was no way North would forget the night he reluctantly entered Errera with no expectations and left with the man of his dreams. The version they told of their first date was a lot more romantic after four years of telling and retelling. At the time, almost the entire date had been fuelled by alcohol and lust, but as far as all their friends knew it had been the most romantic and passionate night of their lives.

“Yes you did South, and I’m pretty sure I thanked you for that countless times.” He couldn’t understand how York’s “thank you” only had to be buying her a drink after their blind date and she was satisfied, but he still was paying for it. He supposed it was to be expected considering how she still reminded him of the time she didn’t tell on him for the dirty magazine she found under his bed, or how she let him have that one extra cupcake at their seventh birthday party. They paled in comparison to this, so he was going to be paying her back for the longest time. “Didn’t I just buy you tickets for that music festival?”

“Funny you’d bring up that.” Her grey eyes twinkled as she spoke to him in a sing song voice that didn’t suit his sister at all. “There’s going to be a lot of fine looking guys and ladies at that festival, and York and I agreed that… well you only really get one first impression.... so…. can I borrow it?”

It took North an embarrassingly long moment to realise what on earth his sister was suggesting, and the moment it clicked, he shook his head.

“No. No way. That’s not happening.” Suddenly he was tag teamed, South now on his left, standing beside the couch and York sitting by his side.

“Oh c’mon North, it’ll only be for one weekend.” She pleaded, leaning down so her hands were resting on the arm rest. “You really do owe me… I mean without me it’d probably still be you and Theta.” She was really never letting this go.

“The last time you were on one you got a concussion, and were on crutches for six weeks.” He reminded her, York’s hand resting high up on his leg to gain his attention.

“Yeah but that was a long time ago and… I mean you do appreciate me, right?” A man had no business having eyelashes that long or dark. York unabashedly fluttered those eyelids, his hand squeezing his lover’s thigh.

“Remember when you told me York was the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” He felt South gently tugging at his short hair, causing him to tilt his head away from her, leaning his body enough that his temple tapped off of York’s shoulder.

“Awww, you said that about me?” North could hear the smirk his lover was clearly wearing on his face, and that hand rose just a little higher on his leg. “Well now I know I mean more to you than some bike.”

Their ’07 Nissan Qashqai usually sat in the drive outside the house, and the Honda Accord that York used to get to and from work was almost always parked on the footpath outside their home. The garage was the home to North’s fourth and final baby. When people saw the motorcycle first, they usually assumed it was York’s. He was the exciting one with the fitting image. So far no one was able to guess on the first try that it was North who was the bike buff. After discovering that Theta was on the way, he sold his Suzuki TL1000S in order to take care of his baby’s mother while she was pregnant. For as long as he and York were together he had spoken about getting another bike, and it was only last year that York finally convinced him to treat himself and do just that.

Sadly with busy schedules and two children in tow, North had little to no time for his machine but it didn’t stop him from tending to it every other day, waxing and maintaining. York hadn’t even had a chance to ride on the MV Agusta Rivale 800 yet. North had researched for months which bike he wanted before ordering it with its custom paintjob. York still thought it looked black but North insisted it was just a very, very dark shade of purple.

“I know how generous and giving you can be North.” York coaxed with that silver tongue, earning a quiet “Gross” from South.

“I can’t believe you’re encouraging her.” Two toothy grins were all the response that North got as he slid his reading glasses onto his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt South pull his glasses from his head and York’s hand was now stroking his leg. Why his lover was helping his sister he’d have no clue, but one thing was for sure, if he said no they’d be dragging this out until he said yes. “Fine… fine you can borrow it for your damn festival just… take care of it.”

South’s way of expressing her gratitude didn’t come in the form of a hug, but in a painful punch to the shoulder with the hand that wasn’t holding his glasses. North’s widening eyes was the only sign that any pain was felt.

“You’re the best.” She grinned, returning his reading equipment as York let out a chuckle, glad he could help his friend out. He had to sacrifice less than North did, but he did like to show her he was thankful for her incessant begging that he meet her brother for a drink. “I guess I should get these kids out of your hair so you guys can…” She winked, elbowing her brother playfully before straightening up and cupping her hands around her mouth in a makeshift megaphone. “DELTA, THETA, GET YOUR JUNK IN THE CAR! WE’RE GOING!”

As she left the room, York pulled his hand away from North’s leg and rested it on the couch to push himself to his feet. His lover’s fingers wound around his wrist, holding him in place and when York looked to him, he could see the unimpressed look in his eye.

“Oh c’mon North.” He coaxed, voice soft and teasing. “You hardly get to ride that thing anyway, and I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Maybe…” He leaned close to his two year younger boyfriend, his own voice low, “I’m not sure I can say the same for you though.” Not sure whether he should feel nervous or aroused, York instead said nothing as his partner let him go, getting off the couch. North ran his fingers through his hair and wandered towards the door. “I’m taking a shower then we can head, reservations at half six, right?”

“Six.” York corrected him, earning only a soft hum as his lover left the room.

***

“I’m not… not today North.” It took North a third of the time to get himself ready than it did York. He showered, put on a clean shirt and called it a day. His hair wasn’t even fully dry but damn if he couldn’t pull it off. York had spent forever prepping every hair on his head, which was why he refused the helmet. “Do you have any idea how long this takes me? I’m not risking helmet hair.”

“Well you’re the one claiming I hardly ever use this bad boy, and if South is single handedly more than likely going to wreck it, I’d rather get some use out of it first. Now put the god damn helmet on.” With a loud sigh, York took the helmet in his hands, gazing down to it and contemplating how best to put it on without messing the perfection that was his hair. Did North not appreciate how good he tried to look for him?

He tilted his head with the intention of asking his lover for advice on how best to avoid the issue but North had already strapped on his own helmet, his strong legs straddling the vehicle underneath him. With busy lifestyles and taking care of kids, York hadn’t really seen North with the machine. It was a sight he didn’t realise he should appreciate so much.

“You coming or not?” The elder leaned forward, hands gripping onto the handles of the motorbike. The bend of his back and the way York could just make out his muscles tightening was a delicious sight.

“It’s a good look for you.” He smirked, knowing North saw his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he put on the helmet without further hesitation. His mounting of the bike wasn’t as graceful as Norths but the moment he felt his lover between his legs, and wrapped his arms around his strong torso, he was pretty contented.

The machine roared to life beneath his legs, causing York to tense, his legs clinging a little more to North. The sudden surge of life seemed to die down, becoming what York would decide as more of a soft purr once they began to ride. He had never actually been on the bike, or any bike before. North kept trying to get him to come for a ride when he first got it but between work and school runs, it was never the right time. He found himself regretting he didn’t make time as they sped along the road. 

Even though North spent most of his time driving the sensible Nissan that sat in their driveway, he handled the bike like a pro. Although York was clinging as tight as he could, it was mainly for proximity as opposed to nervousness. York knew North would never let anything happen to either of them, but he made sure to hold on as tight and as close as possible. The combination of the vibration beneath him, and the sturdy body between his legs was more than a little stimulating. The helmet meant he couldn’t bury his face against North’s flesh, inhale his scent or kiss the nape of his neck but he knew North still had an idea how he was feeling. There was no way his lover could miss the persistent erection pressing against his backside. The worst part of the experience wasn’t the multiple stimuli, but how North never even acknowledged it. York wasn’t sure how easy it would be for his lover to move at all while controlling the bike, as well as York holding onto him, but he was saddened he didn’t even try squirm back against him. It was an important night after all, and personally York had been looking forward to the post meal activities the most.

When they finally reached the restaurant, York slipped off the bike uncomfortably. His trousers were tight, it was hard to hide his arousal so he tried to subtly adjust himself in the carpark. His lover removed himself from the machine, his trousers just loose enough that York couldn’t make out his situation. He pouted a little, resting the helmet on the vehicle.

“Well that felt good.” North claimed happily, York’s smile turning more genuine as he leaned into his boyfriend, hand on his chest.

“Really?”

“Yeah, haven’t ridden that thing in forever. Now c’mon, we have reservations don’t we?” The blonde pulled away, leaving an unimpressed York in his wake. With an almost comical huff the younger followed his partner to the Mother of Invention. He found it an odd name for a restaurant but Carolina swore by it. Outside was an elaborate water feature, surrounded by foliage. The entire front of the restaurant was made of glass, meaning the customers had a beautiful view of the garden while they ate. It looked a little fancier than their normal dates, but it was their anniversary after all.

Four whole years, it was scary how it went by so fast.

“Reservation for Dakota.” North’s voice snapped York from his thoughts as they stood into the lobby, his boyfriend sorting out their table. The younger managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror across the room. All his work on his hair had been undone and his _problem_ was still a little too visible. He tried to hold his hands naturally over his crotch as they made their way to the table but he felt certain he looked as awkward as he possible could while North seemed just fine.

“You’re unusually quiet for yourself.” The blonde lover noted after they sat down, noticing the absence of York’s almost constant chatter. He wasn’t looking to his boyfriend, instead gazing to the menu in his hands.

“Are you complaining?” York decided to stretch across the table and snatch the menu from North’s hands as opposed to the one beside his bamboo placemat. The look he got from his boyfriend was just one of amusement.

“Well after four years, I suppose a little silence is a nice change of pace.” The elder teased, earning a very mature tongue sticking out at him. York decided to grant his wish for a few minutes more as he poured over the menu, resting one hand on the table. His fingertips lightly drummed against the wooden top, stopping only when North’s hand covered his. At first he had thought the motion was to shut him up but the loving thumb brushing against his knuckles made him smile from behind his menu. He said nothing, just turned his hand over, palm up so they could lock their fingers together.

“I can’t decide between starters.” York finally moaned after some minutes of contemplation.

“What do you want?”

“There’s some vegetable spring rolls but there’s also a crab ragoon that sounds amazing.” He gnawed on his bottom lip in concentration, a motion that always got to North who was still holding his hand.

“Order the spring rolls, I’ll order the duck pancakes, and we’ll split the ragoon?” York cocked a brow, his lip curling into a smirk.

“Oh? Am I going to need my energy tonight?” He questioned, North chuckling as he lifted his boyfriends hand to his face, gently kissing his wrist, then his palm. His lips lingered over the sensitive area of his hand just a little too long, sending a shiver down York’s body and reminding him that his erection wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

“Behave yourself and we’ll see, I may still be out with you turning against me earlier.” There was a glint in his eyes and York bit back a laugh. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend was still hung up about him taking South’s side earlier. Still, he was pretty sure whatever punishment North’s mind had come up with, he could handle.

“I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” He promised, breaking it immediately as he ran his foot up along North’s leg only to have it knocked aside.

“We’ll see.”

***

After the meal, York could see why Carolina had insisted this should be the place for their anniversary. The food had been amazing, and the free glass of wine with their meal went down a treat for York who bravely drank Norths since he was driving. The drink had maybe flown a little freely for the brunette, who was just a little bit tipsy when they left the restaurant. He was still able to walk in a straight line, still able to talk without slurring, and still fighting the persistent arousal that he couldn’t shake off. It felt like everything North was doing all night was just constantly teasing him. Why did he have to order chocolate strawberries for desert?

This time York positioned himself on the bike before putting on his helmet, making sure he was pressed to Norths back as he leaned close to him.

“Comfy?” He asked, squirming a little before his boyfriend leaned forward, the visor up on his helmet while he looked over his shoulder.

“Put that helmet on and hold onto me tight rather than messing.” He warned him, finally lowering the visor. “I don’t want anything happening to you.” His last words were muffled and the pouty brunette didn’t even hear them as he did as was told. North didn’t drive near as fast, even stopping at one point when he grew concerned that York’s grip was lessening but in York’s tipsy mind they got home in half the time.

The house was quiet and dark without anyone home to greet them, but York felt a little excited as they crept in. it was somewhat reminiscent of when he was a teenager, sneaking a girl or guy home to his foster parents house. Silently he stretched out, trying to push North against the wall, or something but his boyfriend just slipped out of his grasp.

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” He whispered, despite how it was just them. York let out a whine but allowed him to leave. He dragged his hand along the wall until he got to the messy office, full of shit they didn’t need, but didn’t want to get rid of. They had to be around here somewhere.

Typical of North, he spent too long in the bathroom, giving his boyfriend enough time to set things up. He stood out of the room only to find the odd candle littering the hallway. The stood a few meters apart, each lighting just enough of the dark hallway so he could see the red petals scattering the floor. He bent down to pick one up and chuckled softly as he followed them not to the bedroom, but the kitchen.

Sitting on the island with his long legs draped over the side was York, his top shirt buttons opened but otherwise dressed the same. To his left he had a bottle of red wine, two glasses and a few more candles to light up the room.

“Are these the carnations from the garden?” An amused North smiled as he held up the petal. York rolled his eyes, swinging his legs innocently over the edge of the island.

“I didn’t have roses.” He informed the elder who approached him slowly.

“And the candles?” He noted, glancing around.

“Remember your mom sent us over some? I thought we had more but… they did the job.” North reached his lover, hands lightly resting on his knees and parting them so he could stand between them. With a smile, York waited for the inevitable kiss but instead North glanced towards the wine to his side.

“Stag’s Leap?” He questioned, picking up the bottle and examining it. York’s leg lightly rubbed along his side as he smiled.

“It’s from 2012.”He informed his lover, showing him how he could be romantic, even if the wine wasn’t entirely there for a pure reason. “I thought maybe you could play a little catch up.” There was one sure fire way to get North drunk quickly. He could hold vodka, even whisky, but when it came to wine, all it took was two glasses at the very most.

“How could I say no?” He didn’t stray from his position by his lover as he popped open the cork with ease, pouring them both a glass. “To four more years?” York took the offered glass, gently tapping it against North’s.

“Four more years.” He sipped, licked the taste from his lips and then left the glass to the side. North’s glass joined it and suddenly both of his hands were on his hips. Grey eyes met his mismatched pair and North’s chest pressed against his. The younger didn’t dare move as finally his boyfriends lips covered his own, kissing him. He melted, arms wrapping around his neck so he could hold him close as the tender embrace continued. Only now, the younger realised this was the first kiss of their date, North having been a little tease during the entire meal. He tilted his head, letting out a soft moan to show his appreciation, but of course it was North who pulled back.

His nose nuzzled against York’s who grinned happily, nuzzling back.

“Mmm… it’s about time you did that.” North’s chuckle was quiet as his lips very lightly brushed against York’s.

“Been thinking about my lips have you?” He watched York’s pink lips twist into the most wonderful grin.

“Of course…” He moved his hand, finger gently brushing against North’s plump bottom lip. They were so pale, it felt like everything about North was, and his tanned partner loved it. “Not going to lie though… I imagined you getting more creative with them.” His fingertips could feel the rush of air that escaped his partners mouth as he tittered.

“Maybe we could take this wine to the couch?” He nuzzled his lover, just a little beneath his ear. North always knew just the spots to touch. “I think you’ll find it more comfortable.”

“Mmm… I can get on board with that.” York whispered, giving in and allowing North to lead him from the kitchen to the living room. The occasional stopping to blow out the candles for fear of fire made the situation a little less romantic, but York didn’t care once he found himself curled up on the couch with his lover of four years. North was reclining against the arm of the couch, his legs resting along the cushions and York happily lay down between his legs, resting against his chest. The first glass of wine disappeared as they recounted their first date, laughing at how childlike they had been in ways, and soon the second was gone as well. As predicted, North easily caught up to York’s level of drunk and soon the wine was forgotten.

York practically melted against North’s chest as his boyfriends arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. His second hand stroked his cheek, fingers lovingly rubbing along his scars before brushing through his hair.

“You’re beautiful.” North whispered, voice so filled with love that York could his heart thump harder against his ribcage. North really knew how to make him feel like a lovesick teenager again. “I love you.”

“What do you love about me?” York whispered back, not passing up an opportunity to have his ego petted. North couldn’t stop the roll of his eyes but he smiled, fingers still brushing through the soft brown locks and tracing each of his features.

“How… despite being such a jackass you’re the sweetest guys I know.” North chuckled as that earned him a little shove. “How much you love the both of our kids… how you make me laugh…” The more he spoke, the pinker York’s cheeks were becoming. “I love your smile…” His index finger gently traced the young males’ plump bottom lip. “That silver tongue of yours.”

“This one?” Teasingly York stuck it out again and North’s hand moved, cupping his cheek once more.

“That one.” His whisper was so quiet that York barely heard as once more they were kissing, tangled together on the sofa as he put that silver tongue to good use. North gently nibbled on his bottom lip to gain access but the younger wouldn’t dream of denying him as he parted his mouth. He happily met each and every one of his lovers’ leisurely kisses. Normally the slow pace would agitate York, he was used to having to hurry displays of affection because they were never alone. A quick handjob in bed just in case Theta woke up, or a secret double shower at 6am before the boys had to get up for school. Everything was so rushed in their lives, to have all the time in the world felt like a blessing.

Still, even York’s patience had its limits and North’s light touches and teasing tongue left him wanting more.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night.” A breathless York muttered as he pulled back from the breath stealing kiss, opening his eyes so he could see North’s lust filled ones. “All through dinner I just wanted you to touch me.”

“I held your hand didn’t I?” North’s smile was tired but teasing and earned him a smirk in return.

“I can think of other things I’d prefer for you to hold…” He smirked, watching North’s almost non-existent eyebrow cock upwards. “And then you paid for dinner even though we said we’d split it.”

“We may have said no presents, I had to do something.” He responded with a chuckle, stroking York’s lower back. “I don’t want to miss an opportunity to show you I love you.” Those words made York’s body a little warmer.

“Then why don’t you let me show you how much I appreciate that.” York’s kiss to North’s lips was a little firmer, and noticeably needier. He parted those lips with his tongue, not asking for permission as his hands stretched down and unbuckled the unrevealing trousers his boyfriend wore. They both squirmed and twisted as he pulled them off, relieved to see that North was indeed every bit as hard as he was.

“What are you planning?” North questioned with a smile as his hand found its way to North’s cheek once more. York nuzzled gently, even kissing his palm before North moved it so it ran through his hair. He may have asked, but North knew exactly what York was about to do.

“Oh just shut up, and enjoy yourself.” Fingers hooked beneath the band of his underwear. “Actually, on second thoughts, don’t shut up. You know how much I like to hear how good I am.” His grin was toothy and he pulled the boxer shorts down along his lovers’ strong legs. The fine blonde hair that dusted them was near invisible but the hair trailing down from his belly button was considerably darker. York let out a hungry moan when he finally had his lover stripped from the waist down. His hand ran up along the inside of his right thigh, before wrapping around his erection. “Mmm are you hard for me baby?”

“Aching...” North’s voice was more like a growl than a moan, as he pushed his hips forward, still stroking his partner’s hair. York’s hand set a torturously slow pace as he stroked his boyfriend’s member, leaning forward and kissing his lips once more. His lips soon moved from his, down to his neck as he kissed and suckled at the skin there. “You trying to tease me?”

“As if I need to try.” York smirked, sinking his teeth into the flesh at the bend of his neck. The soft moans from his lover were delicious to listen to and he smirked against his skin, using his free hands to single handedly undo all the buttons of his shirt. “Don’t hold back on me North, you know I love to hear those pretty sounds escape you. I love it when you moan my name… makes me feel… mmmm… powerful.” He didn’t remove North’s shirt, just pushed it to the side to expose his chest. North could feel the twisted smile against his skin as the younger male paved a trail of kisses along his chest.

Lips pressed to a patch of skin where he could feel North’s heartbeat and eventually teeth scratched against a hardening nipple, earning a gasp. All the while his hand was stroking along his erection, thumb rubbing against the leaking head.

“I love you.” York could hear his partner whispered, not for the first time as the fingers in his hair stroked gently. He could feel the hand tensing, trying not to grip onto his locks as his mouth travelled further and further south, lingering along his naval. “You know where I want that tongue?” North watched the single brow iris glaze upwards to him from his body, and he let out a husky groan at the beautiful sight. “I want… to see those beautiful lips wrapped around my…ugh!” The groan that escaped his boyfriend sent a tremble down York’s spin as his lips wrapped around his erection, eyes flickering shut as he let out his own moan. 

North gave in, tightening his grip on the impossibly soft brown hair while York treated the head of his cock with his tongue. His cheeks hollowed, tongue gently rubbing circles along the leaking tip. The moan he let escape was overplayed just enough that North physically trembled.

“God that feels good.” He managed to say, recalling just how much York liked to be encouraged. “Your mouth is perfect babe, fuck it’s been so long.” He couldn’t quite remember the last time he got this treatment from his boyfriend but each and every time he did, York blew his mind. The younger man knew just how to treat his lover; his hand was still rubbing along the majority of his shaft while his mouth paid particular attention to the tip. He pulled back with an audible pop, tongue teasingly dragging from the top to the base of his cock.

“Mmm it has been long North.” York moaned, his tongue teasingly flickering along the tip of his cock once more. The sight of the clear pre cum smearing along York’s lips as he teased was just too hot to miss as North’s hand lovingly stroked through his hair. “Look how hard you are for me, for my mouth. You’re fucking dripping…” That taunting tongue once more licked at his sensitive flesh, mouth teasingly dragging along the side of his cock.

“Fuck York, I’m not gonna be able to hold back from cumming all over your pretty face if you keep that up.” He heard his words, knew they were far filthier than he had intended for such a romantic night but York knew how to drive him crazy. The younger smirked, hand returning to stroking.

“I turn you on that much huh? Guess I should stop teasing then.” He kept his promise this time, no longer tormenting his lover, instead York bobbed his head forward, taking practically all of North’s impressive cock in one smooth motion. He prided himself on his lack of a gag reflex so the tightening of Norths hand as he pulled him closer didn’t bother him. The physical display of just how much he needed York only turned on the younger even more as he exercised his neck. Bending his head forward and back, he allowed his teeth to just slightly scratch against the underside of his boyfriends’ erection, feeling him tense at the sensation.

It really had been so long since they were properly intimate, York was fully aware how close his boyfriend was but the night was still young and they had more than enough time to explore each other. With this thought, he became a little more relentless. North moaned at him to hold on, he whined about being close but it only encouraged his boyfriend even more. He was keen to taste him once more, eager to hear North call out his name in that way he did at the height of passion. The moment both hands slipped into his hair, he knew he was almost there.

“You’re amazing.” North complimented, his mind hazy with need and lust as he pushed his hips off of the comfortable cushions beneath him. York was holding onto his hips, leaving some questionable nail marks as he humped his face. “God dammit York… I’m fucking close…” The way he said his name was unlike anyone else, encouraging him even more. “Mm you’re so warm and wet… York please, I can’t… fuck!” With his erection so far down York’s throat, it acted more like a gag so North couldn’t hear his boyfriends moans, but he sure as hell could feel them. The vibrations along his length tipped him over the edge and with a loud mantra of his boyfriends name escaping his lips, he came in York’s throat.

York wouldn’t exactly say that North’s semen tasted _good_ but he eagerly swallowed him down as he felt the thick liquid explode in his mouth. There was something addictive about it, maybe it was how North’s entire body convulsed, or how he cried out his name in that moment. York swore than nothing turned him on more than that salty taste in his mouth and his name on North’s lips. There was still a point when he struggled to breathe, having to pull off as the last splash hit his cheek and lips. Panting, the young man still licked the little his tongue could reach away and looked up to a pink cheeked, exhausted North.

“Come here you.” The brunette crawled up his lovers body, settling between his legs. The hands that had been in his hair moved so they were cupping his ass, his grip tight and needy as he pulled York flush against his body.

North could taste himself, even feel it but nothing could stop the passionate kiss he landed on the younger brunette. York physically shivered due to his treatment, smiling against his boyfriends lips.

“What do you say we go take a shower?” He smirked at his own suggestion, gently rubbing his nose against Norths. North let out a contemplative moan and pecked his lips.

“Why don’t _you_ go have a shower?” York couldn’t help the slight disappointment, but there was something about his boyfriends tone that peaked his curiosity. Did North maybe have a surprise waiting for him? The idea was a little exciting and he smiled.

“Alright… just be waiting for me.” He whispered, kissing once more and leaving his mostly naked lover on the couch to get to the ensuite. He was impressed with himself how he managed not to jack off, too excited by whatever his boyfriend had planned for him. North was the more romantic of the two, but he also tended to take control in the bedroom which York was only too happy with.

After a quick drying off with a towel, York left the bathroom in a quarter of his usual prep time. His hair was still damp, there was the odd bead of water running down his back and he was naked aside from tight, clean, black boxers shorts. He had contemplated wearing anything, but he liked it when North was a bit of a tease so a little barrier should only help things along. He arrived into the dark bedroom, flicking on a lamp. North was under the blankets, pretending to be asleep. York chuckled softly and crawled onto the bed.

“Oh woe is me, whatever will I do without my boyfriend to take care of me?” He taunted, leaning down to the pretending male. “I thought you were going to wait for me.” He whispered, earning a tired groan and a hand swat. The game immediately became less funny. “Oh c’mon North, this isn’t cute anymore.”

“You’re being too loud.” North complained, turning even more onto his side so his back was to York.

“Ha ha, joke’s over lover boy.” He rested his hand on his shoulder to turn him around but instead was shrugged off. It took a moment for the situation to sink in and York just stared down to his boyfriend, a hurt feeling settling on his shoulders. With a frown, he pulled away from his lover and got under the blankets with a huff. “Fine, that’s how it is. Happy anniversary.” He muttered in annoyance, turning his back on his boyfriend. Maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was hormones but he felt royally pissed. He had been so excited to get back to North, and this was his reception.

“Why are you so annoyed?” An oblivious voice questioned behind him, bringing his anger to the forefront. The younger man sat up dramatically, glaring to his boyfriend.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because we’ve been dating four years and the only times you touched me all night was when I was doing something for you.” He folded his arms against his chest and bumped the back of his head against the headboard as he let out a frustrated sigh. “I just pictured it differently.”

“Oh? And how did you picture it?” North was sitting up beside him now but York wouldn’t even look at him. 

“Like literally all the other anniversaries when you hold me all day and tell me how much you love me, and kiss me whenever you can. I know it’s selfish just…” His pout was a little too reminiscent of Theta. “I wish you’d look at me like you’d look at that bike.”

“The bike you promised South?”

“Technically _you_ did.” He sighed and allowed his body to slide down the headboard so he was sitting once again, North leaning above him. “It’s stupid…”

“It is stupid.” Hands rested against his, fingers linking and suddenly North was leaning over him with those soft lips stealing his breath away. York held onto his hands, feeling them rest above his head as North eased all his worries with that loving tongue of his. “I love you.”

“You’ve a funny way of showing it.” York would be lying if he said he wasn’t buttered up by North’s kisses, his body already responding. 

“I do.” North buried his face against York’s neck, nuzzling and the younger could feel the smile against his skin and he tried to be annoyed but then North spoke again. “You want me to show you how much?”

“You can try.” He attempted to tease but any upper hand he thought he had was diminished by the sound of a click above his head. Confused, the young brunette looked up to see some black, sturdy handcuffs securing his hands to the iron headboard. He gazed in confusion, tugging to see if he could get his hands free.

“Like your anniversary gift?” North distracted him from his black, fluffy trap and he gazed upwards to see a broad grin on his boyfriend’s lips.

“You WERE pretending to be asleep!” He realised, lashing out his leg in an attempt to knock his lover off of him. North stayed put, lowering himself so he was sitting on his legs, stopping him from squirming so much. “You are such a jerk! What did I do to deserve that?”

“Give me time and I’m sure I can think of a lot of things.” The younger man’s squirming was almost cute, but try as he might, North wasn’t budging. “But if we’re talking about today…”

“Is this seriously about me siding with South?” York’s voice was deadpan as he finally stopped his squirming, glaring up to his boyfriend. “Seriously, if this is about that bike…”

“Not the bike…” North corrected, lightly stroking his hand along York’s toned chest. “I’m pretty sure I implied that there’d be some sort of punishment for you taking South’s side.” He had indeed, York honestly had been expecting something for the first half of their night but the moment North finally kissed him, he had forgotten all about it.

“Oh c’mon North, you’re not the only one who still owes her. She introduced me to the man of my dreams.” He’d be lying if what he said wasn’t an attempt to butter his lover up, get him to stop lightly stroking his chest and touch him for real, but that didn’t make it less true. He had been with way more people than North had in his youth. Many were mistakes, and some got a little serious but nothing was like how it was with North.

“Flatter won’t get you far.” North whispered, resting his hand on the mattress beside York’s head as he leaned down, kissing his neck slowly, his tongue lapping at his salty flesh. “But it might get you somewhere.” 

Handcuffs would never scare York. He knew his boyfriend would never hurt him. Even if he asked for it he was pretty sure North couldn’t bring himself to leave a bruise that wasn’t from his lips against his flesh. The sight of the handcuffs, if anything, had excited him, reigniting the fire he had felt from earlier. His groin was aching with need already and he was squirming once again. Still, in this moment he regretted the addition of the bondage, despising them, because it meant North could be as slow and torturous as he wished.

“Noorrtthhh…” He whined, managing to arch his hips upwards. His boyfriend just grinned, lips still pressed to his neck as he tended to that one spot still. He was definitely going to have a bruise there that Theta and Delta would be asking about in the morning with how North was treating it. His neck was damp due to the lazy drag of North’s tongue over the area of flesh, he shivered as North blew lightly against it. He knew just how to torment him. “This isn’t fair.”

“I don’t think you’ve been very fair.” North whispered, finally moving away from his neck to his ear, and suckling on the ear lobe. York’s piercings were long gone, almost invisible scars all that were left but North’s tongue traced a trail from each of them, eliciting a moan from his lover. “Do you have any idea… just how hard it’s been to keep my hands off of you all night? I wanted nothing more than to shove you over that bike and make you scream my name, you know. I considered following you into that restaurant bathroom once or twice. I managed to resist though…”

“No one said you had to.” York responded, picturing what the night would have been like had North returned his foots nudges under the table, had he pushed back against him on the bike, or had come into the shower with him. Each scenario in his mind was hotter than the last, but if North had given in then he wouldn’t be trembling like this now, he wouldn’t have been near as excited as his boyfriend slowly licked the inside of his ear. The sexy chuckle against his ear sent a tremble through his body.

“Maybe I wanted to.” He whispered, pressing a simple kiss against the shell of his ear. “Maybe… I wanted to be sure that when I finally had you, you would shiver at every… single…” His palms rested on his sides, gently running down along his sides. “…touch…” He did, York’s body was so needy that just the simple sensation of North’s hands along his ribs felt better than anything else he could remember. Anything that was, except for the feeling of North’s lips against his. He moaned softly as his boyfriend kissed him but the moment he tried to deepen it, North pulled away.

North really had set the pace, everything was slow, torturous and York let out a whine to show he wasn’t happy with that, but it was a lie. It was torture but it was the most delicious kind. Every touch and kiss made him feel like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“You’re killing me North.” His lover chuckled before kissing him on his chest, he was able to feel his thumping heart underneath his displays of affection. 

“What rush are we in?” He questioned, eyes connecting with York’s as his teeth gently scratched against his nipple, earning a gasp from his lover. His tongue flickered out, earning more of those beautiful sounds. “Beautiful…” He whispered, repeating the motion. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

“North…” York turned his head to the side, biting his lip as he felt his cheeks grow warm. Lips wrapped around his nipple, suckling as his hands moved slower, cupping his hips. York normally had no problem being vocal provided the kids weren’t here. He had no issue telling his boyfriend what he wanted, what he liked and how good he was. For some reason this was different, the touches, the kisses, everything was so gentle and adoring and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by it.

“York?” The brunette finally met his lovers eyes as he pulled away from his nipple. “Is everything okay?” He was used to York being his usual mouthy self, and he was a little scared something was wrong. Maybe North had let his small joke go on for a little long earlier, maybe he shouldn’t have cuffed him.

“Yeah just…” He sounded hesitant, biting his bottom lip as North stared him down. “It’s embarrassing.”

“What is?” North questioned, leaning close to his face.

“You? Me? I don’t know…ugh…” He couldn’t meet his eyes once more as he turned his face to the side. “I just… ugh I have so many feelings for you and it’s embarrassing, okay?” He closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the adoring look in North’s eyes, or the happiest of smiles on his lips. York had no choice but to pay attention to his blonde lover when those lips were on his again. He sighed against his mouth, kissing back, only to tense in surprise when suddenly the tightness around his wrists was gone. 

He pulled away from North, gazing up to see how his boyfriend freed him from the cuffs.

“Huh?” Gently, North wrapped his fingers around his wrist, moving his arm so he was pressing York’s hand to his chest. Before North even spoke, York noted how quickly his heart was beating.

“I love you so much.” It wasn’t the first time that North had said that by any means but it resonated with him. York’s second hand stretched out, resting on the back of North’s neck. The soft hair at the nape tickled his fingers as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

“C’mere.” Their lips fused, the kiss needy and so full of love as North let go of his wrist to hold him close. The soft moans that escaped both men was joined with the sound of bed springs squeaking as North gently laid York back against the mattress. It was near impossible for North to pull back from his lovers kiss but he managed it with a loud intake of breath. York’s hands rubbed along his chest, while North’s hand cupped his cheek, stroking the pale scars along his flesh. “So…”

“So?” North smiled in response, admiring his lover.

“What are you waiting for?” York smiled back.

“What are you asking for?” Again they kissed, lips fusing and tongues meeting gently for some long moments. 

“Make love to me.” York whispered, arms winding around his boyfriends neck and keeping him close. North melted into his touch, actions speaking louder than any words ever could as he returned the languid kiss, hands rubbing along York’s sides.

Reluctantly, they broke apart. North climbed off the bed, taking a small bottle from the bedside locker. When he returned back to his partner, he wasted no time in returning his lips to where they belonged, kissing him. York squirmed beneath him, trying to get the tight boxers he had donned off of his body. He regretted not going naked earlier but North slipped them off with ease, hand immediately wrapping around his impossibly hard erection.

“God… dammit North.” He groaned in pleasure as he kissed his partner harder, letting the moan he was holding back rip through his body. It was all he wanted all day, North’s lips, his hands, his everything and his boyfriend did not disappoint. The stroking of his erection was slow, but not teasingly, just enough so he didn’t already feel ready to tip over the edge.

The kisses and touches continued for what could have been hours, but even they came to an end when North moved his hand and slowly parted his boyfriends legs. There was a little shifting as York felt a pillow slipping underneath him, it became a little more uncomfortable to look down to North who was settled between his legs but with that glint in his eye, York would deny him nothing.

A gasp escaped him as his lovers wet tongue slipped along his erection, gathering clear precum at the tip and practically smearing it with his tongue along his shaft. York pushed up his hips a little but North stilled him, his tongue not finished. He teasingly licked downwards, causing York to tremble as he teased his testicles and a loud moan escaped him while he licked along his perineum. York’s lower body tensed as his boyfriend nuzzled between his legs, his hands moving to his cheeks. Due to his position, everything was on display to North and he intended to take full advantage of that.

“What’re you doing North?” A pink cheeked, already breathless York questioned, trying to push his head up enough to see more than just North’s ass stuck up in the air. His answer came in an action as he felt his ass cheeks pulled apart and North’s tongue become more active. Rather than passively brushing against each sensitive area of his lower body, he felt it circling the tight ring of muscles and his body unwillingly tensed again. “Fuck! North!” His yell was more of a squeak at the sensation as his head fell backwards onto the bed. North giving him oral had become a rare enough thing the busier their lives got, but he wasn’t even sure if his boyfriend had done this before.

The sensation was strange, his asshole couldn’t relax with the almost ticklish sensation of his boyfriend’s licks but North was relentless. He made sure to lightly wet the area around his entrance, getting him used to the sensation, then he stiffened his tongue, his hands clawing even more at his cheeks when finally he penetrated him. The sensation was strange, his head was spinning and for a moment York wasn’t even entirely sure if he liked it but all it took was a flicker of that talented tongue and he was melting into North’s touches again. North knew his body so well, knowing just where to touch him even when York didn’t.

A giggle turned into a moan at the new sensations that clouded his mind, and York found himself fisting the sheets of the bed beneath him, his feet now flat on the mattress so he could push his hips up. North’s hands wound around his hips, making sure he stayed put as his tongue treated him just right. The sensation went from strange, to good, to wonderful. 

Occasionally North’s tongue would slip out from inside of him, circling his sensitive area. He could feel the muscle travel up along his perineum, and more than once he pulled away almost all together to playfully nip his cheek. North’s usually warm breath felt cold as he tauntingly blew against his entrance, watching in delight as York’s lower body tightened. He never stayed away for long however, understating his boyfriends need to be filled, his tongue would slip back inside, earning more mewls and compliments. A careless hand stretched outwards, managing to grip onto North’s hair just before he pulled back.

“You’re stopping?” He questioned, voice cracking with disappointment as North just smiled, placing a kiss to his inner thigh.

“Turn around.” He whispered, his boyfriend immediately doing as he was told. York would normally complain about a position on his stomach, claiming he wanted to see North’s face but with the treatment he was getting, he could hardly keep his eyes opened. Craving more touches, he turned onto his hands and knees, North’s hands lovingly stroking along his thighs. His lovers nose gently nuzzled his lower back and he could feel the ghost of his breath

“Relax…” He whispered against him, hand gently stroking his lower back, encouraging him to lie down on the bed. York allowed himself to do as told, his body still a little tense with need but North had every intention of seeing to that.

From behind he could hear the pop of a bottle and he squirmed, biting his lip as he waited for North to start his preparation. He could hear a soft humming behind him, and the sound of hands slickly rubbing along each other. 

“What are you up to?” He questioned, tilting his head in an attempt to look over his shoulder. He couldn’t see much of North, but the bottle to his side wasn’t the store bought lubrication he expected. “Bon Vital?”

“I told you to relax.” His boyfriend hummed, hands rubbing along York’s back. The smell of coconut oil assaulted his senses as North’s slippery hands ran from his lower back to underneath his shoulders. York let out a pleasant sigh as he realised what was happening, his arms folding underneath his head so he could somewhat look back to his lover. 

“It’s been a while.” He noted, loving the soft smile that crossed North’s features. Strong fingers worked their way up his back, his thumbs patting circles between his shoulder blades where he carried the most tension. A grunt, followed by a satisfied moan escaped the brunette as he allowed his lovers hands to work their magic.

Occupational therapy had been North’s calling. His caring nature put most of his patients at ease as he helped them cope with mental or physical obstacles in his life. Massages weren’t exactly included in his line of work, but through closely working alongside physical therapists and that one course he took a few years back meant his hands worked magic. At least when it came to York. Normally a massage was just a rub of his shoulders with York sunk back against a kitchen chair. The addition of warm oil and North straddling him from behind only made it more enjoyable.

Every stroke and press earned another sweet moan or whimper from North’s boyfriend. He gazed intently as those long lashes flickered shut and his body visibly relaxed. He honestly couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight. Unable to help himself, North leaned down and pressed his lips to the nape of York’s neck, earning a soft giggle.

“Mmm, keep this up and I could end up falling asleep.” The brunette mumbled, the corner of his lip tilting upwards. North’s hands were resting on his lower back, having worked out a knot that had been particularly stubborn. He slid his slick palms upwards once more, one hand resting on York’s side while the other pressed to the sheets, leaving a handprint. Once he was supported, he leaned down once more, kissing York from over his shoulder.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, earning a soft chuckle. 

“Haven’t heard that before.” The younger man teased, squirming a little. “You’re doing a pretty good job resisting me if I’m so beautiful.”

“You want me to touch you somewhere else?” North questioned, his chest pressed to the young males back as he kissed him once more, earning a blissful sigh.

“Mmhmm, I want you to touch me a lot of places.” They had no reason to whisper, no need to be so quiet but York’s breathy voice sent shivers down Norths spine.

“You might have to be a little more…” A slippery hand slid from his hip, along his lower back and between the soft cheeks of his ass. “… specific.”

“Fuck.” The young male swore, burying his face against the bend of his elbow as North’s slick finger circled his entrance. The oil felt so different from lube, warm and wet. He could feel a bead sliding along his perineum, earning a soft moan. 

“Did you want me to touch you here?” His index teasingly pressed to the tight ring of muscles, just enough to feel a little give before he stopped. His second hand moved, slipping underneath his lovers body and rubbing up along his stomach, palm spreading across his chest before his fingers found his nipple. “Or here?”

Unable to help himself, the brunette arched off the bed, allowing North’s right hand easier access to his chest, while he pushed his backside against his left.

“Both?” He suggested, pulling his face back from the crook of his arm so he could try look back at North once more. As much as his blonde partner tried to convince him how beautiful he was, York couldn’t imagine a sight more gorgeous than North’s form leaning above him, that desirable look in his eye. “Anywhere… everywhere… I just want to feel you.” His hips lazily pushed back against his hand once more. North didn’t tease this time, he pressed forward, wet finger sliding into his partner easily.

York let out a soft groan and somehow managed to push himself up onto his knees just a little. His elbow dug into his pillow as he leaned his body back as far as North’s hand would allow. He could feel the first, then the second knuckle slip inside of him and a needy groan escaped his lips.

“Get me ready North.” He practically growled. “I’ve been waiting all day, don’t tease me.” North pressed his body to York’s, his boyfriend could feel his erection against his hips, and those lips against his neck as they left more marks. 

“I’m not teasing.” He reasoned, finger slipping almost entirely out, then plunging in once more. North would deny it but York knew that he was purposely avoiding his prostate. “I’m making sure… mm you’re so tight baby… that my love is ready for me.” It was nearly impossible for York to hold back his needy whimpers with that combination of words and touches. He could constantly feel the finger just almost touching his pleasure spot but North would bend it in just the wrong way, denying him the pleasure. 

“North.” His whine transformed into a groan as a second finger filled him, sliding in easily once again due to the oil.

“You’re so close already York.” North whispered against his ear as his second hand moved down from his nipple. The lightly of touches was dragged along his aching erection, earning a whimper. “I can’t risk you cumming already.”

“No fair, I let you.” He tried to reason, tightening his lower body muscles as North’s fingers stretched his asshole.

“Tell me you don’t want to wait until I’m inside of you.” Warm air hit his ear as North spoke, earning a tremble. “Tell me… you don’t want to feel my cock deep inside of you…” A third finger at some point had joined the others in making sure he was ready for what was to come. “Tell me you don’t want to feel my need for you… filling you up… so warm…” A whimper was his only response. “Because I want it York.”

Finger slid deep inside, spreading as he stretched out the muscles.

“I want to watch that face I love so much.”

He just barely let his fingers brush against his prostate, earning a quiet yelp.

“I want to see you come completely undone.”

Once he was three fingers deep inside, he allowed his fingers to lightly massage the area, causing his boyfriend to squirm uncontrollably.

“I want to hear you scream my name as I fill you up.”

“NORTH!” He tried to fulfil his wish in some way, crying out his name to the empty house as he pushed back in desperation. “Enough… yes… I want it! I want all of it! Look at me, taste me, take me, just please give me more!” The fingers were removed, hand pressing to his hip as York felt himself flip over. His back bounced against the mattress but he couldn’t even register his change in position before North was pressed between his legs, tongue invading his mouth.

He let his jaw drop, inviting everything North was willing to give. His legs spread wide, hands wrapping around his neck as he pressed their bodies together. He wasn’t letting North go, not now, not ever. 

North blindly flailed his hand out, searching for the bottle of oil as their feverish kiss continued. York moved one hand, fisting the messy blonde hair of his partner who let out a successful cry into his mouth when his fingers wrapped around the bottle. Unwillingly they pulled apart, North breathing heavily as he poured a more than generous amount of the liquid onto his hand before wrapping it around his cock. Some trickled from between his fingers onto the sheets beneath them as he furiously stroked his erection, making sure he was well coated.

“North stop delaying.” York pleaded, trying to spread his legs apart even more in an attempt to entice him, hoping it didn’t show how god damn desperate he was. North smirked and leaned in, a wet hand smeared oil along his washboard stomach as once more lips were pressed together. North’s tongue was able to slip in once York gasped at the sensation of his erection pressed to his cheeks.

Finally, he could feel his lover, cock pressed against his entrance as he panted against his lips.

“Yeah… good… go…” He pleaded, squirming just enough so that when North leaned forward, he sank inside of York. No matter how much tension North had eased from his lovers body just earlier, he still tightened around him, eyes rolling back in his head at the onslaught of sensations that made him dizzy. This was far from their first time doing this, particularly at the beginning of their relationship they had been like horny teenagers, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t still overwhelming to be so close. York’s nails dug into North’s upper back, his body tender and needy from all the touches and teasing he had endured.

The feeling of his cock sliding easily inside, nailing his prostate with no effort made his mouth dry and his entire body convulse. York’s head fell back, mouth wide in a silent scream. His chest was so tight that no sound could escape him as his legs wrapped tighter around North, pulling him as close as possible.

“S-stop staring and… do something…” He was blushing, eyes closed and head tilted to the side. He didn’t have to look at North to know those grey eyes were devouring him, memorizing him. With all the men and women he had been with in the past, he never felt embarrassed, never felt overwhelmed by his emotions the way he would in North’s arms. He wasn’t even aware of the tears lingering on his lashes until North kissed them away, slowly moving his hips forward.

“I love you…” That beautiful voice reminded him yet again as they began to move together, York gyrating his hips just right to let North sink inside of him easier.

An oil slickened hand wrapped around his erection, pulling in time to the thrusts.

“I love-ugh-your body…”

His words were so quiet, like the beat of butterfly wings as he bucked his hips forward, still slow but at just the right speed to satisfy every craving York had had all night.

“I love your heart…”

North’s left hand continued its pull and tug on his erection, thumb gathering the pre-cum and using it to aid in his stroking. His right brushed against his chest, the pads of his fingers rubbing along his nipples before resting above his hammering heart.

“I love you…”

“God dammit North.” York whimpered, hand slipping to the back of his neck and pulling him close enough to kiss. It was messy, it would bruise but neither broke it as North sped up his hips just a little more, knowing neither of them were about to last all that long. Each thrust in stimulated York’s prostate and earned a whimper or mewl from his lover of four years. “I, ahhh, I lo-mmmm… fuck…”

Eager to hear those words, North slowed once more, the slick sounds of their body meeting joined the squeaking of the mattress beneath them. He could feel York’s trembling hands move away from the back of his head, cupping his cheeks as the brunette finally looked to him. His brown hair was dishevelled, and his lips were plump from rough kisses. North’s smile was encouraging as he leaned down, forehead pressed to the younger males as he listened to his heavy breathing and the odd moan that escaped his lips.

“I love you, North.” He managed to breathe out, wishing he could scream his affirmation, make sure it was known but in his breathless, blissed out state it was all he could manage, and all North needed. That stunning smile spread across his face and his nose lovingly nudged against York’s before kissing him. It was slower, less needy and it took a moment for him to introduce his tongue but every aspect of it stole York’s breath away.

At no point did North speed up, as close as he felt, and as much as he wanted that euphoric feeling, he wanted this to last even more. He gently cupped York’s cheek, feeling his warming cheeks as he gently rocked his hips between soft kisses and sweet whisperings.

He wanted to be certain that York would never be able to doubt how much he adored him.

“Ugh… North…” He whined, his hips squirming as the blonde slowly rubbed him. Speeding up his hand a little, he let his free hand slip into York’s hair and held him close, burying his face against his neck.

“I’m so close York… it’s hard to…”

“Then don’t.” A tilt of the head and York’s lips were pressed against his hair as another groan escaped him. “I want to feel it… ugh North please… please North…” The soft pleading, and sound of his name from his partner was heavenly, sending a tremble along the elders entire body as he finally sped up, just enough. York tensed, whether on purpose or not North didn’t know but that combined with the mantra of moans from those lips sent him over the edge. “Ugh North… yes I love it. Fill me please… mm it feels so good baby….”

He might have repeated how much he loved York, or he could have been babbling nonsense as he came undone but North knew York’s name was on his lips as his eyes screwed shut and he filled the love of his life completely.

Nail marks along his back became deep red scratches as the younger male cried out at the warm sensation that spread from below. His toes curled, entire body tensing at the familiar, delicious sensation of North cumming inside of him. The relentless hand on his erection and the sound of North loudly moaning his name only added to the pleasure and he toppled over the edge alongside of him. The spray splashed against North’s chest, painting his own alongside it as he clung to North and moaned loudly.

The bed springs groaned as the two collapsed onto them, North’s entire bodyweight pushing York down into the depression in the mattress they created. The hand that had etched marks into the elders back was now rubbing soothing circles along the flesh while North lazily kissed from York’s neck to his lips. Too tired to commit to another long make out, York kissed back languidly before his head fell back against the pillow beneath him.

“Wow…” He simply muttered, smiling as the sensations that still filled him. His blissful smile quickly turned embarrassed as he realised he was still blushing, eyes watery with emotion. He tried to rub the tears away by masking it as tiredness but North gently pulled his hand away and kissed his scars.

“It’s okay, I know.” He whispered warmly. York had boundless levels of love to give but even after four years he struggled just a little bit expressing that at times. North didn’t need to hear an ‘I love you’ every five seconds, he knew how his partner felt because his actions constantly showed it. They kissed lightly again, York letting out a disappointed groan when North finally gathered the energy to pull out. He had been acting almost like a plug and York trembled a little as he felt something trickle from his entrance, along his perineum. The sensation was quickly gone as North came back with wet wipes. He cleared up his lovers messy chest, placing a chase kiss to his chest, before cleaning the rest of him up.

The attention he paid to the area between his cheeks earned a little squeak.

“Careful or I’ll be wanting round two.” York tiredly joked, tensing a little at the sensation of the wet wipe around his sensitive area. North chuckled deeply, not stopping until he was certain his lover was mostly cleaned. The oil was more persistent, he struggled to even get it off his hands and their bed sheets were destroyed. Damp hand prints mixed with cum and probably sweat but the idea of getting up and changing them was even more torture than he could stand. Every bone in his body was aching, crying out to sleep with York in his arms so North turned a blind eye to the mess.

South had the boys until tomorrow evening, she was bringing them to laser tag so they had all the time in the world to shower and clean up tomorrow.

York let out an approving hum as his boyfriend chose to lie down beside him and wrap his arms around him, rather than tidy up anymore. Arms slipped around North’s waist, keeping him close as the elder pulled the thin blanket off the ground where it had somehow gotten discarded during their actions.

“Happy anniversary.” He heard York whisper, nuzzling against his chest as he stroked his hair lightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“You enjoy yourself?” He whispered after a moment too long as his only answer was soft breathing. York’s body was heavy as he fell into a deep sleep, his body exhausted by the entire day but particularly the last few hours. North smiled tiredly, taking some moments to gaze on his partner before he too tried to sleep.

North didn’t have half the experiences that York did. His teen years consisted mainly of shy kisses and maybe a little under the belt action at senior prom with the Prom Queen. He had met Theta’s mother in college, convincing himself that that was what love was until one night when a few too many drinks led to the biggest regret of his life. York told him his past was his past, and he certainly had no fear of North cheating on him. It was different back then with him so deep in the closet, it had been bound to come out in an unpleasant way. 

The one night stand had remained his one and only experience with a guy until that night South hooked him up with the beautiful man in her kickboxing lesson. When he went on that date, he had thought the best case scenario would be a hot guy he could maybe have a hook up with and get things out of his system. After all, who would be lucky enough to meet the love of their life on their first _real_ date?

Apparently he was. The brunette nuzzled up against him was truly the only person North ever could see himself loving. No experience in the world felt like this. Even the love he had for their boys was something different, every bit as important and considerably more pure. However every moment he thought he was as deeply in love with York as he could be, a quiet moment like this when he could just stare at him would make him fall that little bit more.

Arms tightened around him as York rubbed his face against the fine, blonde hairs on North’s chest. He mumbled something incoherent but the elder smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WEEELP... thanks for reading :D


End file.
